Ribby and Croaks
|image1= Croak.png|Base RibbyIcon1.png|Phase 1 RibbyIcon2.png|Phase 2 RibbyIcon3.png|Phase 3 |caption1=Ribby and Croaks as the fight starts. |hitpoints=1400/1700/1900 |phases=3 |forms=2 |location=Inkwell Isle One |moveset=Coins Flaming Fists Fireflies Ball Projectiles Blowing Dangerous Discs |minions=Fireflies |parry=Slot Machine Lever Ribby's Punches |level = Clip Joint Calamity |gender = Male (both) |role = Frog Brawler (Phase 1 and Phase 2) Slot Machine (Phase 3)}}Ribby and Croaks are bosses in ''Cuphead''. ''They are fought and encountered in the level Clip Joint Calamity on Inkwell Isle 1. Although they are usually separate during the fight, they share the same health bar. Description Appearance Croaks is a brown frog with a white belly. He wears a brown belt, brown boxing gloves and red pants/leggings. Ribby is a green frog who is shorter than Croaks, also having a white belly. He wears red boxing gloves, a red belt and white pants/leggings. Personality Ever since their childhoods, Ribby and Croaks have been tough fighters that are always looking for a good fight. According to their second phase's death screen, they're from the wrong side of the lily pad, which is why they act crude and bad. Intro Before the battle, Croaks makes a "come at me" gesture followed by Ribby, who snarls at Cuphead and Mugman with shaky legs. Phase 1 In the first phase, the two frogs take turns attacking the players in a set pattern that is easily memorized and avoided: *Croaks will spit out seven fireflies (which are literally on fire) that will slowly inch closer to damage the players. These bugs are easily disposable by simply shooting at them. Because of this, Croaks' attack is much easier to avoid than Ribby's. *Ribby throws fist shaped energy waves at the player in a set pattern: one close to the ground, one slightly higher off the ground and one high off the ground. The pattern reverses after the third pink energy fist (which can be parried). Once taking enough damage, Ribby rolls to the other side, attempting to damage the players, crashing at something off-screen. He then comes back on the left side. This commences the second phase of the attack. In expert mode, both Ribby and Croaks do their attacks in unison, rather than individually. Phase 2 In this phase, players are now surrounded by the two, with Ribby on the left and Croaks on the right. They will now attack simultaneously, altough Croaks' attack is a little bit longer then Ribby's. Ribby will throw ball-like projectiles bouncing up and down, while Croaks spins his body rapidly like a fan, blowing the players away from him and towards Ribby's attack in order to damage them. Ribby's attack can be avoided by dashing or smoke-dashing away, even while being blown away. After taking enough damage, Croaks opens his mouth as Ribby rolls into him, attempting to damage the players again. After that, Croaks swallows Ribby and becomes a slot machine which commences the final phase of the battle. If played on Simple difficulty, the battle will simply end with Croaks pounding his fist, and Ribby crying. In simple and expert mode, Ribby will be throwing energy waves after finishing his first set of attacks, later changing back to his regular attack in his phase. Final Phase In this phase, the players cannot damage the frog duo, who have now fused into a slot machine, in any way until they hit the crank by parrying it. Before players can hit the crank, the machine will spit out coins through a slot. By pulling the crank, the machine will turn through different symbols until all three land on a certain symbol, which signifies the attack that the machine will use. The machine will open a giant metal hatch in its bottom half which shoots out moving platforms with various properties changing between attacks. There are three possible attacks that can be performed: *Tiger: Orange platforms that have orange balls floating up and down on their centers, which must be jumped over to not get damaged. *Snake: Smaller but faster green platforms that need to be jumped on continuously, or else you get damaged. *Bull: Red platforms appear at the middle of the screen that will have blue fire shooting above or below the players. Once players pull enough damage, the slot machine is defeated with x-ed out eyes and the slots are shown with skulls on them. In expert mode, the slot machine will spit out more coins at a faster rate before the crank can be parried, the platforms also spawn and move faster. Walkthrough Gallery Ribby.png|''Ribby sprite Croaks.png|''Croaks sprite'' SlotMachine.png|''Slot machine sprite'' Platforms.png|''Bull, Snake and Tiger Platforms'' Trivia *Everything in this level is a homage to the fighting game: Street Fighter. **Their appearances are probably based on Ryu and Ken from the Street Fighter series, because of their attire: Ribby wears white pants, red boxing gloves and a belt, similar to Ryu wearing a white gi, red gloves and headband; while Croaks wears red pants, brown boxing gloves and a belt similar to Ken wearing a red gi and brown gloves. **In their intro before the match starts, Ribby and Croaks will respectively perform Ryu and Ken's taunts from Street Fighter III: Third Strike. Ribby's taunt may also be similar to that of Akuma from Street Fighter II Turbo. **Ribby and Croaks ,along with Captain Brineybeard and Cala Maria are the only bosses to have a custom death animation on simple mode. **Ribby, when on the same side with Croaks, gives an attack that combines Ryu's Hadouken and E. Honda's Hundred Hand Slap. **Croaks' animation when spitting fire bugs looks rather similar to that of Dhalsim, a different Street Fighter character, when using the Yoga Flame. **Ribby's animation when rolling at the player looks similar to Blanka, when doing his rolling attack. **Ribby, when throwing his ball-shaped projectile attack, does so with an animation that looks uncannily similar to another Street Fighter attack, in this case, Guile's Sonic Boom. **Croaks, when spinning his upper body like a fan, looks somewhat similar to Zangief's Double Lariat. ** The symbols on the slot machine supposedly references three Street fighter characters: ***The Bull references Balrog with his attacks Charging Buffalo and Bursting Buffalo. It could also reference M. Bison in terms of name seeing as how the bull, the buffalo, and the bison are all bovine. ***The Tiger references Sagat with his attacks Tiger Shot, Tiger Uppercut, and Tiger Knee. ***The Snake references Vega with his snake tattoo. * This boss battle is the only boss that has two individuals fighting at the same phase of the entire fight. * If the player dies via Ribby rolling into Croaks' mouth, they will still get the final phase death screen. * Ironically, Ribby and Croaks are not henchmen for King Dice, as the slot machine they turn into is one of the things that are commonly found in casinos. *The names "Ribby & Croaks" may be a play on the names "Rocky & Creed", two iconic boxing characters. *Their appearance is similar to the style of animator Ub Iwerks, particularly his frogs in the 1929 Silly Symphony "Springtime" and his character Flip the Frog. *The level design may be a reference to shorts in the early Golden Age of Animation where bugs get together at a meeting place, like the Fleischer Brothers. “The Cobweb Motel”, and Disney’s Silly Symphony “Moth and the Flame” along with others. *Ribby's roll attack acts similarly to the Spin dash ability from the 1991 video game Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Male Category:Inkwell Isle 1